Sailor moon: Sailor zodiacs
by ShelbySaysOhai
Summary: "Did you miss me?" He asked casually "Have fun with your plaything?" I asked sarcastically "We will meet again Princess Serenity." She said as she faded out "Find me a crystal now!" The queen yelled "Oh hell no not my princess!" One of the protectors yelled Wanna find out what happens? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Ugh! School Stinks! I can't wait for it to be out! Two months left and I will be a senior! There has been no attacks sense Galaxia thank goodness, but I can't help but wonder why I miss Seiya more than Darien. Darien went to America to work on his studies and I just can't seem to care. I was happy that he left. He is over protective and I think I might dump him. I just hope the scouts don't yell my ear off when I tell them I don't like Darien any more.

**Out side of Raye's temple**

We were all gathered around out side talking about the scouts and life, when suddenly they all turned their heads at me. Mina asked, "Serena, what's the matter with you? You aren't really talking."

"Um, I kind of have a confession to make." I told her shyly

"Well, spit it out Serena. Don't worry; no matter what it is we won't judge you." Lita said

"You promise no matter what it is?" Serena asked

"We promise." The inner sailor solider spoke at the same time

"Um, well, I don't love Darien anymore.."

"What! No! You have to love him! The feature! Crystal Tokyo! Rini!" Raye yelled

"Come on Serena! Who else is better for you than Darien? Think about all you can do with him than with out him. There would be no more Crystal Tokyo, no more Rini, and no more Neo Queen Serenity. Tell us why you don't love him anymore." Lita said calmly

"I don't think I ever really loved him. I feel that I was pulled to him because of my past relationship with him. He leaves me twice to go back to America. He has never called me or writes to me as I have been doing these past few months. I don't care for him any more. I love someone else." I said

"You can't love someone else! You and Darien are meant to be together!" Raye yelled

"Who is that Serena?" Asked Mina

"I love Seiya."

"You love Seiya? Mina asked

"Yes with all my heart. I just wished I knew it sooner." I answered

"That's not the point here. The thing that matters is that she needs to love Darien not Seiya." Raye shouted

"Who cares who she loves? Its not like Darien makes an effort to contact her. He has been there for two months. He has had PLENTY of time to reply back to her letters. I'm siding with Serena on this." Mina yelled back

"Why are you siding with Serena? Is it because you love Yaten?" Rei chided

"You know what? I do love him! I think that Serena should love who she wants. She shouldn't have to love Darien if she doesn't wasn't to." Mina yelled back

"You say that because you call yourself the goddess of love." Raye bellowed

"Amy what's your input on this? You have been awfully quiet." Lita asked

"Honestly, I can see it both ways. I see why Serena loves Seiya and not Darien; I also see why Rei said what she said, if Serena goes with Seiya and not "Darien, I'm going to miss Rini." Amy replied quietly

"Honey we all will, we should let our princess be happy with someone she loves and not be stuck with someone she doesn't love." Mina spoke spoftly

"Serena, are you sure this is what you want? I want you to think about this wisely." Luna

"Yes, this is what I want." Serena responded

"I can't believe this. You are going to let her do this Luna? Artimis? Am I the only one who has my head on straight? Ugh!" Rei yelled and stomped off

"So adjourned?" Asked Serena

"Yes. Meet here next week Monday same time. I will go tell Raye." Lita said and all of the scouts left to go home for dinner and sleep for school the next day.

Seiya Pov

**Planet Kinmoku Kin kingdom**

We have finished rebuilding the Kingdom. Were almost done with the towns and houses, but I cant stop thinking about Serena. The past few months have been torture. I haven't been able to smile a real smile, Laugh a real laugh. Every one knows that there fake. All I want to do is see that blonde beauty it pains me to be away from her.

"Seiya, what's got you down?" Asked Taiki

"I miss Serena." I answered

"I know how you feel man. I miss Ami, and I know that Yaten misses Mina but wont admit it."

"I just don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't even stop dreaming about her."

"I know what you mean. I can't stop thinking or dreaming about Ami, my Icy princess." Taiki said dreamily

"Icy princess?" I asked with my brow raised

"Yeah because she has power of ice you didn't know that?" Taiki asked

"I knew that but I didn't know you would call her that. You are even stranger than Yaten sometimes." I told her walking off

"Hey! Don't put me in the same category with Yaten!" Taiki yelled. I laughed walking to my room. I laid down on my comfy bed thinking about my blonde beauty. Oh Serena what you do to me without knowing. I herd someone knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said

"I saw my fireball princess, princess Kakyuu came into my room and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Seiya, I know your sad and miss Serena. I know Taiki misses Ami and Yaten misses Mina." The princess told me

"How did you know that?" I asked

"You're my star lights I'm supposed to know these things. That's why I have it arranged for you three to go back to Earth." She told me

"What? How? Who is going to protect you?"

"I've had you Taiki and Yaten recruit new star lights and train them, I have protection, and you don't need to know the rest start packing and when your done come to the throne room Taiki and Yaten already know." She told me when she was leaving my room

I can't believe it. I'm going back to earth, I get to see dumpling again. I start to pack quickly and go to the throne room to see Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, and Yaten.

"Good bye Star lights. I will see you soon."

"Good bye princess." I responded and we took off to earth.

_I know, I know it sucks and rushed. It should slow down and be more detailed in the second or third chapter._

_Shelby says ohai_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Serena Pov

Walking home from Rei's temple I couldn't help but feel lonely. Mina had to go to her house which is like five blocks away from mine, and Luna wasn't talking to me. I couldn't take the silence any more I had to say something..

"Okay Luna, just say something! Anything! The silence is eating me alive!"

"What do you want me to say Serena? That I'm okay with you choosing Seiya over Darien? I'm not!"

"Put yourself in my shoes. You have your feature laid out for you and you don't even get to have a say in it! How would you feel if some of your friends wanted you to pick some guy you don't have feelings for over Artimis? How would you feel?" I asked her

She didn't say anything. We didn't say anything for the rest of the walk home. I opened the door to my room and just plopped on my bed not even looking at Luna. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep until I felt little paws walking on my back.

"Serena, I would choose Artimis over that other guy. I would hate knowing that I have my feature laid out for me. I would do the exact thing your doing. I don't particularly like Seiya but I guess I am okay with you breaking up with Darien." Luna told me

"Thank you Luna."

"You're welcome Serena." After that I fell into deep sleep.

Lita POV

When the gang left I went Inside to check on Rei. I found her on her bed starring at the blank wall.

"What's caught your interest?" I asked

"Nothing, just starring."

"We have a meeting next week Monday same time just to let you know." I told her

"Okay, is that all?" She asked

"I also wanted to make sure you were okay." I replied

"I just can't believe her. She has it all. A fiancée, a fantastic feature, and more, and she wants to throw it all away! If I was her I would hold on to that." She vented to me

"The thing is, you're not her. You don't know what could of happen between her and Darien or her and Seiya. Have you seen how happy she was when Seiya, and how she wasn't really happy with Darien?"

"Yeah, but what the feature and Rini?" Rei asked

"The feature is meant to change, and you never know Serene might have Rini with Seiya." I told her

"But she is meant to be with Darien! She can't change that!" Rei yelled

"Serenity was not Serena. How about this, I have to go. I will let you sleep on this and see you tomorrow and see how about the situation okay?"

"Fine, bye." She told me

"Bye." Gosh she is so hot headed! I walked home changed and went to bed.

Seiya POV

We landed about two A.M and booked a hotel for the night and a few days. Luckily, we still had some money from the last trip saved up. We got a two bedroom one bathroom hotel for the night. One had two beds; me and Yaten took the two bed room and gave Taiki the other one. And feel into a nosily sleep thanks to Yaten's stupid snoring.

Morning came and we woke up at eleven. I called our manager and set up a meeting with him. I got dressed and went to the living room.

"Hello sun shines how was your sleep, mine was noisy because someone, not naming names likes to snore in there sleep." I told them looking at Yaten

"Bull shit! I don't snore! At least I wasn't moaning Serena in mine!" Yaten yelled

Before I could answer Taiki stopped the yelling

"What did George say?" Taiki asked

"He said to meet him at Olive garden at twelve." I told him

"Well let Yaten and I quickly change and we will leave." Taiki said getting up to change. Ten boring minutes later we took a bus close to our designation and walked the rest of the way to Olive garden.

"Hello boys." We saw our manger George there waiting there also for a table.

"Hello George how have you been?" I asked

"Pretty good how about you guys?" He asked

"That's good that you have been good, and we have been great." Taiki answered for us

"That's good." After he said we were seated and given Menus and told the waitress what we wanted to drink

"I will have a coke." Said George

"Sprite." Taiki

"Pepsi." Yaten

"I will like a Dr Pepper." I told the waitress. She then left and we started going talking about how life has been when the waitress came back with our drinks and we started ordering our food.

"I will like to have the Caprese Flatbread." Spoke George

"Lasagna Fritta please," Taiki responded

"Can I have the Cheese Ravioli?" Asked Yaten

"Yes." The Waitress responded

"And can I please have the Chicken Alfreado?" I asked

"Yes." She then left to give our order to the cooks.

"So, let's get back to business, I'm guessing you want to reunite the three lights?" George guessed

"Yes, is this possible?" Yaten asked

"Yes of course! Do you have any music made?" George asked

"Yes, it's back in our hotel." I told George

"That's good, bring it back to the office and we will start recording your music, come by around three thirty. Sounds good?" George asked

"Yes se you tomorrow." Taiki told George. George paid and we left back for the Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Serena pov**

I woke up and saw that I awoke before the alarm went off. Hmm_, that's strange _I thought. I quickly got dressed and went down stairs for some toast before I left for school. I quickly made it and ate and went off for school. Ugh! I hate walking! It's soooo boring. It feels like forever walking. I can't wait to get my license! Finally reaching my school, I walked to my classroom and sat down at my desk while waiting for my friends to enter.

Ugh! I'm so freaking bored. I have nothing to do! I put my head down on the desk waiting for class to start. I closed my eyes and rested them.. I started to doze off until the bell rang and startled me.

I put my head up and waited for the teacher to start teaching.

"Class, we have some returning students coming back today." Mrs. Jones told us. In came the three guys I thought I would never see for a long time.. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.. To say I was shocked would be and understatement. Luckily I learned how to mask my emotion so now one saw that I was shocked. Seiya came and sat behind me and said, "Miss me dumpling?"

"Maybe." I told him

"Well, I missed you." he told me

"Really?" I asked

"Yes." he answered

"I missed you to." I told him and that was the end of our conversation. Lunch finally came around and I ran to the rooftop like usual. No one was around me. I felt like I needed to call on the silver crystal so I did and it appeared. I was then about to do something when I heard a voice say, "what are you doing princess Serenity?"

I turned around and saw a lady who had teal hair that was braided in a pony tail. She had a sailor scout uniform that had two skits undearneath the first ones. Two of the skits where light blue and the third one was a navy blue. she had thigh high navy blue socks and blue high heel boots that went to her thigh. She also had wings and a blue cape "Who are you?" I asked

"Forgive me princess, I am Sailor Virgo of the Sailor Zodiacs. My leader Sailor Destiny told me to warn you that danger is coming and you are going to need our help. She also told me to give you this." she then helped a little ball of energy in her hand. Before she could hand it to me I herd Seiya's voice.

"Don't you dare hurt my dumpling!" and before he could transform Sailor Virgo put the energy towards me and the energy flowed to my silver crystal.

"I will see you again Princess Serenity." and vanished. The silver crystal glowed with life

"What's going on?" asked Yaten

"I don't know." replied Seiya

I then transformed in to sailor moon. I had different outfit. My outfit was now Purple and white. It look liked my first outfit. I had purple boots instead of white. I had a staff instead of a sector**(picture of outfit and staff on profile. I'm not good at describing clothes :/)**

I now had a staff that went to the ground and had a moon my forehead

"Oh. My. Gosh. What just happened?" asked Mina

"I don't know." I told her

"What are we going to do?" asked

Lita

"Where are going to have a scout Meeting. I'm going to call Amara and have her tell the outers and have them meet at the shrine. You are coming to starlights." I said

"De-transform and let's go back to class." Taiki told me. I de-transformed and we went back to class. During the rest of class, all I could think about was what the hell just happened. The bell rang and I dashed out of the classroom. I then ran out of school and went to the shrine. Fifteen minutes later I saw Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru all there sitting at the top of the steps waiting. I ran up the steps and sat down.

"What's the matter Kitten? Why did you call the meeting?" asked Amara

"I will tell you why I called the meeting when the gang gets here. We waited for another five minutes and the inner and starlights got here.

"Why didn't you tell me the starlights where back?" Amara asked

Angrily

"You didn't ask. Now let's go into the fire room."

We all walked to the fire room and sat down don't interrupt me. Save all of the questions for the end. Kay? Kay. So I went to the top of the roof for lunch and sat down. I felt the need to call on the crystal so I did. Then all of a sudden, This women with long brown hair and a blue and purple senshi outfit just like ours came to me and said 'what are you doing Princess Serenity' I asked her who she was and she said Sailor Virgo. She then said that she is apart of the Sailor Zodiacs and that her leader Sailor Destiny sent her here to tell us that danger is coming and we are going to need their help. She also said that I'm going to need this and drew out this ball of energy and Seiya came and said 'don't you dare throw that at my dumpling' and before he could transform she threw the energy at me and said we will meet again princess serenity and disappeared. Then my silver crystal glowed with light and I got a new transformation." I told them

"What are we going to do?" asked Rei

"We are going to wait for what ever comes, comes and defeat it." I told them

"What about the Sailor Zodiacs friends or foes?" Asked Mina

"I don't know. I think friends" I told them

"Okay, now show them your new transformation." Said Lita

"Fine, Moon Imperial crystal power!" I said and transformed into Imperial sailor moon.

"Wow. Look at her staff. It's so cool." Mina gushed

"Can I de-transform now?" I asked

"Yes kitten." Amara told me I de-transformed and looked at my broach. It had a purple lining instead of a pink one.

"Now on to the next thing. Why are you here starlights?" Amara asked

"Princess Kakyuu didn't tell us why, she just sent us here." Seiya told us. I know there is a reason I will ask him when know one is with us,

"Are you sure there is no other reason?" asked Amara

"Yes, we are sure." Yaten answered

"Do you know when you are going to leave?" Asked Amara

"Not anytime soon." Replied Taiki

"Well we got to feed Hotaru now bye guys," Trista said and left with Hotaru.

"See you soon bye." Michelle told us walking out of the temple

"We will be in touch." Amara got up kept her eyes on Seiya and left.

"Well, that was fun." I said

"Yes very fun indeed." Rei replied in a harsh tone. Clearly she is still mad

"Well, I got to make a phone call be right back." I said I went outside of the temple and pulled out my phone and calledDarien. Today is the day I'm going to break up with him. I herd the ringing and then It stopped.

"Hello? Darien?" I asked

In a response I herd moaning.

"Darien." I tried again

"Darien. Ohh Darien!" Anger flowed through me. He could of dumped me before decided to sleep another girl. Ohh he is so gonna get it when I call him agian. I hung up and sat down on the step; I rubbed my tepmples and sighed. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Dumpling, are you okay?" Asked Seiya

"Not really, I'm pissed. Darien is cheating on me." I said tears still falling

"WHAT? THAT NERVE OF THAT GUY! Next time I see him… Well he better not come into my view!" Yelled Seiya

"What is going on? I heard yelling.. Who is Seiya going to kill?" Asked Yaten and the rest of the gang right behind him

"Darien! He is cheating on Serena!" Seiya yelled

"What? Darien would never do that!" Rei yelled

"I herd him and another girl getting it on, on the phone like five minutes ago. How is that not cheating?" I asked

"Well, Serena if it helps, Amy and I were talking about it today and we agree with Mina." Lita told me

"Agree about what?" Asked Taiki

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said

"We should want are princess happy right?" Amy asked

"Right. We should, Darien is not our prince. I agree to." Rei said

I threw the ring Darien gave me somewhere "Fuck destiny." I said

"Serena! I never herd you swear before. I'm finally rubbing off of you more and more!" Mina gushed

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked

"I'm going to dump him." I answered

"When?" Seiya asked

"When I get home." I told him

"Well, let me walk you home." Seiya pulled me off the ground and started walking down the stairs pulling me down with him.

"Why do want me to get home so bad?" I asked

"Because.." He told me

"Because why?" I asked

"Just because." Hmm, maybe he will tell me if I dumped Darien now. I pulled out my phone again and called Darien. I herd the ringing and then a rough voice say, "Hello?"

"Well, hi there. How was your sex toy?" I asked harshly

"Firstly her name his Jenny and she is not my sex toy. She is my girlfriend."

"How long have you been seeing her?" I asked

"Two months." He told me

"Two months? You could of dumped me before you decied to have another retaliationship!" I yelled

"I'm sorry. Its just I want free will, I dont want to have a destiny planned out." He told me

"I know me to, but you still could of dumped me!"

"I'm sorry."

"At least the feelings are mutual." I told him

"Yeah, we can still be friends." He told me

"Well see about that." I told him and hung up

"So what are you going to do now that you are a single lady?" Seiya asked

"This." And kissed his lips.

**Well, how was it? Sorry if it isn't completely in detail. I'm looking for a beta. So, if anyone is interested please PM me. Peace out girl scouts!**

**Shelby Says Ohai**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Trista pov**

We pulled up to the house around 6 o'clock. I cooked us spaghetti and we all quietly ate dinner. I couldn't stand the silence any more so I asked Hotaru, "How was school today sweetie?"

"It was good Trista-mama. We are learning about poems in language arts, (**A/N I have no clue what Japanese people learn in school. So, I'm putting what Americans learn in school. Also, I have no idea how old Hotaru is after she reawakens in Sailor Stars, I'm guessing 11. If you know please tell me in a review. Thanks!) **Exponents, in math, human bones in science, and the Korean War in history."

"That's good; did you have a good day?" I asked

"Yes I did. May I be excused?" Hotaru asked

"Yes go take a shower and then off to bed missy. I love you." I told her

"I love you too Trista-momma. I love you Michelle-momma and Amara-papa."

"Love you to Hotaru." Amara and Michelle said at the said time

Hotaru went into the shower while we cleaned up. We being, Michelle, Amara and I. While putting the left over spaghetti in the fridge, I had a feeling something is wrong with the flow of time. Shit, I'm going to have to go to the time gate tonight. Putting the last of dinner in the fridge, Michelle, Amara, and I go to the living room and sit. I herd Hotaru in here room with the door closed and started speaking.

"I have a feeling something is wrong with flow of time, I am going to the time gate right now. Please take Hotaru to school at eight tomorrow morning. And pick her up at three thirty. I should be back tomorrow night."

"Okay we will see you soon Tris." Amara said and

"Bye, I see you guys soon." I told them and I disappeared to the time gate.

Once at the time gate, I took a look and I couldn't see anything.

"Shit." I said to myself. This is bad I have to tell the rest of the outers about this. I tried to look back at the past and all it would show me was the call that Serena made to someone saying "we are over."

Oh shit hopefully that wasn'tDarienshe was talking to. I left the time gate and was back in my living room. I looked at the clock. It read eight thirty A.M. I was dead beat tired I left a note on the fridge saying I'm back and going to sleep. And put on some shorts and a T-shirt and went to sleep.

Serena POV

After I kissed Seiya I smirked and walked off towards my house. I can hear Seiya yelling, "Hey! Come back here! You can't just kiss me and walk off!" I laugh quietly and keep walking, waiting for him to catch up. Finally, he caught up to me and spoke, "Why did you kiss me?" He asked

"I don't know you tell me." I answered with a smile

"Is it because you like me?" He asked

"I don't know. Do I like you?" I asked him

"Do you like me?" Seiya asked

"Will this help?" I asked removing the space between us and kissed him again passionately. I stop after a few seconds and whispered in his ear, "There is your answer." I then walked into my house winked at him and shut the door.

**I almost stopped but I decided not to (:**

Still Serena Pov

"Serena, how was your day sweet heart?" Asked my mom

"Good! I didn't fail my math test! I got an 83!" I told her

"That's great!" She told me

I went to my room and plopped on my bed thinking about the tall long black haired man that I am so head over heels in love with. I eventually went to into a peaceful sleep thinking about him.

I woke up before the alarm went off again. Why does this keep happening? I quickly got dressed and made some toast, I went to bed without dinner. I quickly ate dinner and brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom and went down the stairs to the front door and left my house. Walking to school, bored out of my mind. Luckily, its a quick walk to school, thank the lord I live close to the school. I was walking to my classroom when suddenly someone grabbed my hand and I was pulled away and pushed into a closet. I was about to scream and say 'WHAT THE FUCK?' When I felt soft, warm lips against mine. I couldn't resist and I kissed back and put my arms around the person neck and let out a soft moan. Finally we had to stop for breath. I looked up to see Seiya who is the person who brought me in here.

"Why did you bring me into a closet?" I asked

"So I could kiss you duh." He told me, "Also so I could ask you something."

"Well, ask away." I told him

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

I pretended to think, "Hmmm, let me think about it. Yes." I told him

"Are you sure? Cause you know, I am actually a girl."

"I don't care if you're a boy or girl, I like you for you." I told Seiya

Seiya then leaned in and we almost kissed when the five minute warning bell went off.

"See you in class." I told him and winked then went into class.

Seiya POV (A/N They came the night before the scout meeting just to let you know)

We went home and prepared for the meeting with George. Luckily, I had written a few songs when we were in Kinmoku. Yaten decide to grace me with his presence and barged in yelling,

"Hey Seiya, did you write any songs? I did!"

"Yaten! There is a thing called knocking. Use it." I told him

"Why would I need to knock this is also my room. What's up your ass miss priss?" Yaten asked

"Nothing, but seriously knock next time, I could have been naked, and I did write some songs, and no you can not see them until I say you can, now get out of our room so I can change." I told Yaten

"Fine then! Gosh some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I herd Yaten say as he left our room.

Continuing what I was doing, I put my music in a file and put underneath my bed so that Yaten couldn't look at them. I changed and went to sleep, I was dead beat tired.

I woke up around ten got dressed and woke up Yaten and Taiki. They both dressed and we ate in silence.

"We need to stop by the high school to re enroll for school." I told them

"We can to that on our way to the meeting." Taiki said

"Yeah, so let's grab our stuff and head to the school." Yaten spoke

We grabbed our stuff headed to the school, and made it to the front office and no one saw us, SCORE!

"Hello Mrs. Jones, we would like to enroll." I told the secretary. She gave us papers to fill out and we gave it back to her once we where done.

"Okay you are free to go. See you tomorrow. Oh, just to let you know, you have the same classes as last time." We left and headed to the studio.

*Time skip to the end of the meeting*

"Okay guys so sign here. Initial there." George said and we did what we told for the next five minutes and then we where done.

"Okay, now hand me your music sheets and come back so we can record, bye see you soon."

We then left to go home to get ready for school the next day. I can't wait to see my dumpling again.

_How did you like it? Was it good or bad? I am still looking for a beta, so I am so sorry if the grammar or the detail was horrible ):_

_Anyways, I am going to start a new story and if you want to check that out you can. Also, I think I'm going to keeping writing in Serena POV with some other scouts here and there in the story for now on (: Peace out Girl Scout_

_-Shelby says ohai_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Serena POV

Class is so boring. I mean why can't they make it more exciting? Like, play fun educational games some times, and not say, "open your book and read pages 32 through 48." That stuff is boring. Anyways, Mrs. Jones is having us do a paper on our favorite singer or band. I'm doing Katy Perry (A/N I know they probably don't listen to Katy Perry, In Japan, but lets say they do)

She is such a good singer and good influence. I love her music. We where doing research for another ten minutes and then it would be time to go home. Thank the lord! I had half a page on Katy Perry and would do the rest when I get home. I packed up my stuff and waited for the bell to ring. Finally I herd a *_DING DING DING*_

I stod and walked out the door and out of the building. Walking home from school, like usual I can't help but think about Seiya. I hope he is okay, I didn't see him when I left the school. Still walking and thinking, I feel someone tug on my arm. I stop walking and turn my head around to feel someone's soft lips on mine. I couldn't help but kiss the person back. Stopping for air, I see that it's Seiya that kissed me.

"May I help you?" I asked

"Yes, yes you can." Seiya told me

"With what?" I asked

"Well, sense we are going out now, I wanted to take you on a date."

"Okay." I told him

"I will pick you up Saturday, Six thirty." Seiya told me

"Okay." I smiled and went into my house.

"Hi mom, can I go to the crown to meet with my friends?" I asked

"Do you have any homework?" She asked

"I have to do a paragraph to finish a report, but I can do that before bed."

"Okay then, love you." She told me

"Love you to." I then made my ways to Crown. I was almost there when I here a cry for help. I ran to the voice and I see a women with Black hair, teal eyes dressed in all black saying, "Now, give me your Destiny crystal!" (A/N I know, lame name, but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. Sorry!) then blue lights shot from her hands and went to the poor lady. I then transformed into Imperial Sailor moon, and said, "Stop what your doing! I stand for love and justice! And what you're doing is wrong! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Oh what are you going to do? You're too late!" We then turned are heads to the lady and her destiny crystal was shining then it stopped

"Awh shit! Oh well not my problem any more, see ya." The she left.

Then the lady transformed into a yoma and started attacking me. I was blocking her and then I saw the women you turned me into ISM(Imperial Sailor Moon)

"Virgin Kiss." She said and then White waves came from her hands and attacked the yoma

"Now Sailor moon, transform her back to herself. Say 'star, moon imperial transformation'!" I did what she told me to do and then the yoma turned back to her self.

"Thank you for helping me. I would probably me dead if you didn't."

"Don't be thanking me, princess, I'm one of your solders. The Zodiacs and Sailor destiny are under your command princess Serenity."

"Really? Then why haven't I seen you until now?" I asked

"Because we come only when you really need help. We have been watching you sense you were Reborn, princess."

"Get away from her!" I herd the voice of Amara say. I turned my head to see all of the scouts and the starlights, uhoh.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt Princess Serenity, I must go now. Until we meet again Princess." She then faded away.

"Are you alright Kitten?" Asked Amara as her and the gang came up to me

We have a new enemy, they steal destiny crystals, and Sailor Virgo saved me. She told me that she, the zodiacs and Sailor Destiny are under my command." I told them

"Are you serious? Then why are we just now finding learning about them?" Asked Mina

"They don't come unless we really need help." I answered

"Don't worry dumpling, we will help y'all." Seiya said and put an arm around my waist

"Get your hand off of her!" Amara yelled

"Why would I? We are going out." Seiya told her

"You are what? Kitten! What about Darien? Crystal Tokyo, Rini?" Amara yelled

"Darien cheated on me. I herd him having sex with another woman." I told her

"He what? When I get my hands on him! He won't be able to reproduce!"

I then de-transformed and leaned my head against Seiya's chest.

"I have my eye on you Seiya." Amara said

"Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." Seiya replied smirking

"So do I." Amara told Seiya

"Alright, well we have to go, bye!" I yelled walking off pulling Seiya along. Once we where no where near the gang; I stopped and yelled, "What the hell where you thinking? You don't mouth off to Amara! You could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" Seiya told me

"Hey Seiya, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yes."

"What are we going to do when you go back to Kinmoku?" I asked him

"Hehehe, Umm, here is the thing. When Princess Kaykuu sent us here, she didn't say if we could stay forever or not, I believe she is coming to visit soon though so we will find out then." Seiya told me

"Oh okay." I replied sadly

"Dumping, don't be sad. Hope for the best. That's what I'm doing!" Seiya replied cheerfully

I then stood on my tippy toes and kissed his soft warm lips. And wrapped my arms around his neck and stayed that way for a few seconds and then stop and smiled and walked off.

"You're such a tease dumpling!" Seiya yelled

"I know." I replied

Seiya then came up to me and put his arms around my waist and kissed me full on. I kissed back knowing what he was going to do. He then stopped and walked ahead and told me, "To can play this game."

"What game?" I asked innocently

"The tease game." He told me

"Nah, I'm good." I replied walking up to him. I then walked in front of him and told him, "I would miss doing this." And kissed him full on, and stopped after we needed to breathe.

"Yeah me too."

"I got to be home for dinner, bye love." I then pecked him on the lips and walked to my house. I opened the door and said, "Mom! I'm home!"

"Hi sweetie, you're just in time for dinner!" My mother called

I sat down on a brown chair and quickly ate my dinner. After my dinner I got on my laptop and finished my paper. This took less than ten minutes. I then got in the shower. The warm water made the muscles in my back relax. I used my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner in my long blonde hair. I then used my wild cherry scented body wash on my body. After washing my body, I got in my pajamas and laid down in my bed. I then got into a comfy positioned and went into dreamland.

_I was walking around somewhere, it looked like my house when some lady with white skin, brown hair, blue eyes. Looked about 5'5 in a senshi outfit that was yellow and green she had yellow thigh high socks with green heel boots that went to her thigh with wings and a yellow cape. appeared and said, "Princess Serenity, I'm so sorry to disturbed your dream, but its important."_

_"What's wrong? Who are you?"_

_"I'm Sailor Destiny, leader of the zodiacs. I'm here to tell you to not take this enemy lightly. She minions after destiny crystals as you know. She is very powerful and wont stop until she gets what she wants. That's why the zodiacs and I made our appearance. We are here to make sure our princess will not get killed defeating this enemy."_

_"Can you tell me who she is and how to stop her?" I asked_

_"Her name is Queen Zelda. How you defeat her, we don't know how yet. Just know that the zodiacs and I will make sure you are safe. No one will stop us from keeping you safe. I will see you soon Princess Serenity." She then disappeared_

I shot up from my bed and gasped, "What the fuck just happened?"

_So did you like it? If not what didn't you like? Tell me in a review! Sorry for grammar mistakes not enough detail :/ still betaliss :( Peace out Girl Scout_

_-Shelby says ohai_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I shot up from the bed and gasped, "What the fuck just happened?" I put my hand to my head and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
"What is the matter Serena?" asked Luna  
I then proceeded to tell Luna everything. From what happened on the roof to my dream.  
"I heard about the Zodiacs back on the moon. They protected royals of the moon. They would of helped with the battle of the moon, but your mom had them on another mission.  
"So thats why she said that the Zodiacs would protect me." I said realizing what Luna said was right.  
"Yes, now you have to go get ready for school, Serena." Luna replied  
I then did my morning routine and left for school. Walking to school, what Sailor Destiny was screaming in my mind. _No one will stop us from keeping you safe. _Shit. Does that mean the zodiacs will hurt the scouts? Lets hope not. I don't want anyone getting hurt over me. I just want peace, but no! Fate likes to be a bitch and ruin my life!

*LUNCH*

We were on the school's rooftop as usual sitting in a circle. We being Seiya, Taiki, Amy, Yaten, Mina, Lita, and I. I told them about the dream and what Luna told me. "So they are your protectors?" Mina asked  
"Yes, like you guys." I answered  
"And there is a new enemy and there going to help us protect you?" Lita asked  
"Yes." I answered  
"And they won't stop protecting you even if we try to stop them?" Asked Amy  
"Yep." I answered  
"Do you think you could try to contact Sailor Destiny and try to set up a meeting?" Asked Seiya  
"I could try." I replied  
"Okay." Taiki said  
"It can't be tomorrow, we have to be at the recording studio." Yaten told us  
"I will call the outers and tell them." Lita told us  
"I will tell Raye." Mina spoke  
"Serena are you okay? You look kind of pale." Seiya asked  
"I'm kind of scared. Sailor Destiny said don't take Queen Zelda lightly. she is very powerful. More powerful than Chaos. What if we can't defeat her?"  
"Serena, you defeated Chaos. You defeated Queen Beryl, Queen Nehelenia, Wise man, and Pharaoh 90. You can do this to sweetie. And you have us and the zodiacs to help you." Mina said reassuringly  
"Thanks Mina, I needed that."  
"Thank the lord it's Friday guys!" Seiya yelled  
"And you say I'm weird."  
"Oh shut it Yaten!" Seiya yelled  
And then there was a scream  
"Shit! Guys transform! Moon Imperial Crystal Power."  
"Venus Crystal Power."  
"Mercury Crystal Power."  
"Jupiter Crystal Power."  
"Fighter Star Power."  
"Healer Star Power.'  
"Maker Star Power."  
We all Transformed and ran to the scream.  
"Stop what you're doing! I stand for love and justice! And what you're doing is wrong! In the name of the moon I Sailor Moon will punish you!"  
"You again?" The evil person asked  
" Yes me again got a problem with it? Who are you?" I asked  
"I am Panther. Oh no not again! Oh well not my problem see yah!" Panther then disappeared in green lights.  
"Crap." then the yoma then jumped and made the ground shake.  
"Venus love and beauty shock!" Sailor Venus yelled and attacked the Yoma  
"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me!" The yoma yelled  
"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter screamed  
The Yoma laughed, "Is that the best you got?"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno."  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Jupiter yelled at the same time and hit the Yoma. The Yoma fell on the ground and huffed. The Yoma got up and attacked. Straight at me. I fell to the ground.  
"Sailor Moon!" Everyone yelled  
"Oh hell no! honorable flame!"  
"Sailor Leo." I said  
"Now Sailor Moon!"  
"Star, Moon, Imperial transformation!" I yelled the yoma transformed back to himself.  
"How did you know who I was?" asked Sailor Leo  
"I guessed." I answered  
"We would like to set up a meeting on Sunday with you and the Zodiacs. Is that okay?" I asked  
"Yes my princess. We will see you Sunday at the shrine my princess." Sailor Leo then disappeared

I transported to the castle. Shit, the Queen is gonna gripe at me for sure. I need to find a destiny crystal.  
"You have failed me twice Panther. Why is that?" Queen Zelda asked  
"This hero who is called Sailor Moon got in my way. I'm sorry I failed you my Queen." I bowed my head in shame.  
"You have another chance to prove yourself." Queen Zelda told me  
"Thank you my Queen." I said gratefully, thank the lord. I thought she was going to kill me for sure.  
She waved her bony hand and said, "Find me a Destiny Crystal Panther, I am losing patience with you." I bowed and left to find a Destiny Crystal. I transported to my headquarters. I looked at all of the magazines you could find.

I was sitting on my couch in my room looking in my mirror watching my Princess.. That Sailor Uranus still thinks they don't need our help. That's a bunch of bull shit. We are older and stronger, they obviously need our help.  
"Sailor Destiny, I'm back. I helped our Princess." Sailor Leo told me  
"Good, did they ask to set up a meeting?" I asked  
"Yes, its on Sunday at the Shrine. Is there anything you need Sailor Destiny?" asked Sailor Cancer  
"Good tell the others about the meeting ." I said and smiled. We then can tell them that we will not stop protecting our princess. Even if it means some blood will be shed. Not ours theirs.

"So, Sailor Leo came and helped you guys?" Trista asked making sure she got the facts straight  
"Yes, we also set up a meeting on Sunday here." Mina answered  
"Good, then we can tell them to leave our princess alone." Amara yelled  
"What about what Luna said? They are protectors of the royal family of the moon!" Lita yelled  
"It doesn't matter. They need to leave us and her alone." Amara said  
"Shit. Guys, we would love to stay and chat, but we have to go to the studio. See you Sunday.." Yaten said realizing the time  
"Okay bye." I said  
"Bye dumpling."  
"Bye love." He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek and left  
"So about your dream, did she give you any information on why this new enemy is here?" asked Trista  
"No. All she said is to not take her lightly and that her name, Queen Zelda." I answered  
"Well that's no help." Amara grumbled  
"She probably didn't know herself Amara." Raye said  
"Guys it's getting late we should leave. Bye." I said and got up and left for my house. I got tired of Amara bashing about the Zodiacs that's why I left. I can't wait for the meeting so everything to be solved. I got to my house and told Luna what happened.  
"Actually, They gave us some information Artimis and I can go search it up at (i forgot the name so I'm going to guess..) Control central.. What time are we going to the shrine on Sunday?" asked Luna  
"Twelve." I answered  
"You seem tired Serena. Get some rest." I shrugged out of my school uniform and put on my pink comfy Pjs and went to a dreamless sleep.

_Hey guys, I hope you liked it if you did, review. If you didn't review. I know some of you don't like it when I mix the American and Japanese names. I wouldn't but I don't know the American names for Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

"Man, Serena didn't seem too happy about Amara talking about the Zodiacs like that yesterday." Taiki said  
"I know. Amara gets overprotective of her. I know she is the Moon princess and all, but the zodiacs also protect the Moon princess. She needs to realize that." I replied we were walking to to the recording studio to record the songs for the next album. Just as I replied to Taiki we opened the doors and saw George.  
"Good morning boys! Do you have the music with you?" he asked  
"Yes." We replied at the same time.  
"Fantastic! Let me see it." We gave him the papers. he looked through it for a few minutes.  
"We will record Princess first." George spoke  
Princess was one of the ones I wrote. I felt kinda accomplished right there. We got into the recording booth and started to sing

Hey

princess  
Seiya:Hey** Princess  
In a white dress  
Chuck Taylor's  
Got me obsessed  
Wanna see you, so where can we hang out?**

Yaten: Hey Princess in a contest  
You're the queen and you own the rest  
Someday we're gonna take the crown

All:Let's go, let go!  
Hold on to me oh, oh!  
Let's go,  
I'm a let you know!  
I'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster!  
Ever you want, ever you want, I'm down!  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want I found  
It's your kiss  
Hey Princess

Taiki:Hey Princess  
Be my guest  
Chase you around, no regrets  
If I catch you I'll never let you down

All:Let's go, let go!  
Hold on to me oh, oh!  
Let's go,  
I'm a let you know!  
I'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster!  
Ever you want, ever you want, I'm down!  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want I found  
It's your kiss  
Hey Princess

Seiya: What if all the stars aligned  
Could I ever make you mine?  
When the movie ends we could be the ever after  
You and I

I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella  
Snow White in blue jeans I'm gonna tell ya  
'Ever you want 'ever you want I'm down

All: I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two, the to end of story  
One that I want one that I want I found  
I'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
We'll be the two of hearts beating faster!  
'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two the to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want I found  
It's your kiss  
Hey Princess

"Good job guys! That was great! We are going to do this one." He then gave us another one of my songs

Check yes Juliet

Seiya: Check yes Juliet

Are you with me

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside

Yaten: Check yes Juliet kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight

All: Lace off your shoes

Here's how we do

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

You and me

Taiki: Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing wanting yours for the taking

Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

Seiya:Check yes Juliet

Here's the countdown:

3,2,1 now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

All: Lace off your shoes

Here's how we do

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

You and me

All: We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high

The view from here is getting better with you

By my side

Seiya: Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

All: Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

Run baby run, don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

You and me

You and me

You and me

**"Excelent job boys! now do this one." He handed us one of Yaten's songs.**

Trouble

Yaten: I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?

Seiya: I've been playing too much guitar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

Taiki: And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh  
I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't  
Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

Yaten: I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about

Seiya: But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly  
I'm left with no choice  
I've been playing too much guitar  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

Taiki: And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh  
I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't  
Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

Yaten: And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh, oooh

"Fantastic boys, you have one more song to do and you're done for the day." George then handed us one of Taiki's songs

Burn it down

Taiki: The cycle repeated,  
As explosions broke in the sky,  
All that I needed,  
Was the one thing I couldn't find,  
And you were there at the turn,  
Waiting to let me know,

All:  
We're building it up,  
To break it back down  
We're building it up,  
To burn it down  
We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground.

Seiya:The colors conflicted,  
As the flames climbed into the clouds.  
I wanted to fix this,  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down.  
And you were there at the turn,  
Caught in the burning glow.  
And I was there at the turn,  
Waiting to let you go.  
[ Lyrics from: l/linkin+park/burn+it+down_ ]  
All: We're building it up,  
To break it back down  
We're building it up,  
To burn it down  
We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground.

Yaten: You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed,  
When you told that lie.  
I played solider,  
You played king,  
And struck me down,  
When I kissed that ring.  
You lost that right,  
To hold that crown,  
I built you up,  
But you let me down.  
So when you fall,  
I'll take my turn,  
And fan the flames,  
As your blazes burn.

Taiki:And you were there at the turn,  
Waiting to let me know.

All:We're building it up,  
To break it back down,  
We're building it up,  
To burn it down,  
We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground.

Yaten: So when you fall,  
I'll take my turn,  
And fan the flames,  
As your blazes burn.

We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground...

Yaten: So when you fall,  
I'll take my turn,  
And fan the flames,  
As you blazes burn/

Seiya: We can't wait,  
to burn it to the ground..

"You did a good job today boys. See you next week." George said as we were exiting the door. On our way home we walked to the park. While walking we heard a scream  
"Fighter star power."  
"Healer star power."  
"Maker star power."  
We all transformed and ran off  
We ran to the soccer fields to see Panther taking another crystal.  
"Penetrating the darkness of night." Sailor Healer started  
"Streaking through the atmosphere." Sailor star maker faded  
"Resounding truth, we are three shooting stars. Sailor star fighter." I finished  
"Sailor star healer."  
"Sailor star maker."  
"Sailor Starlights. Stage on." We spoke at the same time  
" Ohh I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Twinkle me to death?" Panther taunted  
"That's not a bad idea." Healer growled  
"Crap not again. Gotta run see yuh." Panther then transported out  
"What do we do? We can't hurt this innocent ." Maker yelled  
"Try not to hurt him and hope for Serena to come."  
"Star gentle uterus." Maker called  
"Ouch that hurt." The yoma said sarcastically, "Now its my turn." and blasted maker to the ground. Maker groan but got up.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"I will be fine." Maker said shakily  
"Now its my turn." Healer yelled, "Star sensitive inferno!" and made the yoma fall to the ground  
"Good one. Its good to know that at least one of you can actually hit."  
"This might leave a mark." and blasted a ball of energy at healer.  
"Fuck." Healer spoke and didn't move in time to dodge the energy.  
"Healer, can you get up?" I asked  
"It hurts I can't." She said breathlessly  
"This is for hurting my sisters. Star serious laser!" I yelled and hit the yoma. It made the yoma fall to its knees  
"Better luck next time." and hit me and maker with another ball of energy. I fell to the ground and I was losing consciousness.  
"No! Fighter!" I heard serena yell  
"Serena." I barely managed to say. Suddenly I felt like lights were swirling around me. I felt stronger, more powerful than before. I also felt more energized than just seconds ago. I Opened my eyes and saw that the scouts were there fighting and they looked like they were losing. I looked at myself and saw I was in a red skirt, and a red bikini like top. Taiki looked like me but in black, same with Yaten but yellow.  
"Star angry flame." I yelled and made the yoma fall to the ground.  
"Star Moon Imperial Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled The Yoma turned back into a young man.  
"Why did are outfits change?" Asked Yaten  
"Well you see, I saw you guys on the ground and the silver crystal came out and I kind of used it on you guys and it transformed you guys and it healed you too." Sailor Moon answered  
"Does that mean that we are your scouts instead of Kayukuu's?" Taiki asked  
"I don't know, I just wanted to heal you guys, not give you new powers. I'm so sorry." Sailor Moon answered  
"Don't be sorry Princess, this was suppose to happen." A feminine voice reassured. A women with sea green hair, came down with a senshi fuku that was blue and green.  
"I'm Sailor Cancer." She said  
"How do you know that this was suppose to happen?" I asked  
"I'm a spysic. I can see into the feature." She said. Like Rei can with Fire, and Michelle with her Mirror, but I don't need anything. I just need my mind. Sailor Destin can too!" Sailor Cancer told us  
"Are we still meeting at twelve at the shrine tomorrow?" I asked  
"Yes, see you there." She answered and left  
"Well, okay. Serena can I walk you home?" I asked  
"Sure lets go."  
We de-transformed and started walking.  
"Dumpling, can you tell me about your relationship with Darien?" I asked  
"Yeah. We fought a lot. It would get to the point that we would throw things, keep score. When we fought it was as if we were at war. I knew we couldn't do this no more, but we knew we had a feature so we stayed together. We would always say we will say one more time, or night."  
"Why night?" I asked  
"I sometimes stayed the night there. We didn't do anything. I swear!" She spoke  
"It's okay dumpling, I believe you." I told her  
"Well this is my stop. I love you." dumpling said and kissed me and went into her house.  
I couldn't stop thinking about Darien and Serena's relationship. It got me an Idea of a song. I got a tune in my head. I opened the door to our apartment and went into my room. I then wrote down the lyrics to our next song.

I was meeting the inner scouts at the park for lunch. Lita was making her delicious goods. How I love her food is like how a dog loves bones.  
"Hey guys." I spoke approaching them  
"Hey Serena." Mina said  
"So Amy," I said said sitting down, "Has Taiki made a move?" I asked  
"Why would her? He doesn't like me." She answered  
"Taiki not like you? Thats like saying a cat doesn't chase mice." I said  
"If Taiki doesn't take the first move, you do it. Ask him on a study date." the goddess of love said  
"Allright, I will." Amy stated  
Raye, did you hear the good news? Chad is back, and word on the street is that he has been asking for you." Lita spoke  
"Really?" Raye asked hopefully  
"Of course he really liked you." Lita answered  
we all started munching on Lita's amazing food when we heard a scream  
"Lets transform and check it out." I said  
"Moon Imperial power."  
"Venus crystal power."  
"Mercury crystal power."  
"Mars crystal power."  
"Jupiter crystal power."  
We all transformed and ran towards the scream  
"Better luck next time." I heard someone yell. I then saw a ball of energy shot at fighter  
""No! Fighter!" I  
All I wanted to do was heal the starlights. The silver crystal then came out and I used it power to heal the starlights. Suddenly, lights were swirling around the stairlights. Oh god, I must of turned them into sailor scouts. Fighter was in a red skirt, and a red bikini like top. Taiki looked like Fighter but in black, same with Yaten but yellow.  
"Mars flame sniper." Sailor Mars yelled  
"Got to do better than that." The yoma screamed and threw an energy ball at Mars but missed  
"Jupiter oak evolution." Sailor Jupiter cried  
"Star angry flame." Fighter yelled and made the yoma fall to the ground.  
"Star Moon Imperial Kiss!" I cried The Yoma turned back into a young man.  
"Why did are outfits change?" Asked Yaten  
"Well you see, I saw you guys on the ground and the silver crystal came out and I kind of used it on you guys and it transformed you guys and it healed you too." I answered sadly  
"Does that mean that we are your scouts instead of Kayukuu's?" Taiki asked  
"I don't know, I just wanted to heal you guys, not give you new powers. I'm so sorry." I answered honestly  
"Don't be sorry Princess, this was suppose to happen." A feminine voice reassured. A women with sky blue hair, blue eyes, came down with a senshi fuku that was blue and white, she also had a white cape and wings.  
"I'm Sailor Cancer." She said  
"How do you know that this was suppose to happen?" Fighter asked  
"I'm a spysic. I can see into the feature." She said. Like Rei can with Fire, and Michelle with her Mirror, but I don't need anything. I just need my mind. Sailor Destin can too!" Sailor Cancer told us  
"Are we still meeting at twelve at the shrine tomorrow?" Fighter asked  
"Yes, see you there." She answered and left  
"Well, okay. Serena can I walk you home?" Fighter asked  
"Sure lets go." I said  
We de-transformed and started walking.  
"Dumpling, can you tell me about your relationship with Darien?" Seiya asked  
"Yeah. We fought a lot. It would get to the point that we would throw things, keep score. When we fought it was as if we were at war. I knew we couldn't do this no more, but we knew we had a feature so we stayed together. We would always say we will say one more time, or night." I said truthfully  
"Why night?" Seiya asked and started holding my hand  
"I sometimes stayed the night there. We didn't do anything. I swear!" I spoke  
"It's okay dumpling, I believe you." He told me  
"Well this is my house. I love you." I kissed him on the mouth and went inside

"You failed me again Panther." Queen Zelda said  
"I know, it was those stupid sailor brats. They kept on getting in my way." Panther yalled  
"It doesn't matter. I gave you one more chance and you must pay the price." Queen Zelda belted  
"No, please don't-"  
Panther got caught off and Queen Zelda shot energy at Panther and panther faded out into thin air.  
"Come." Zelda spoke  
"Yes my queen." I said and knelt down  
"Its your turn to find a destiny crystal, don't fail me, Dragon." Queen Zelda said  
"Yes my queen." I said and left to find a destiny crystal

_Ohai dear readers. I hoped you liked the chapter. If not tell me what you didn't like. the songs I used where:_

_Hey princess by Allstar weekend_

_Check yes Juliet by We the Kings_

_Trouble by Never Shout never_

_Burn it Down by Linkin Park_


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

I woke up at eight in the morning to see Taiki and Yaten already up.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." Yaten said smirking  
"Shush it. Do we have to go to the studio today?" I asked  
"Yes, we have to leave now though.." Taiki told me  
"Okay lets roll." I spoke leaving to the studio.  
we walked for about fifteen minutes and go to the studio.  
"We seriously need to get a car." I said as we walked into the studio  
"We can go after the scout meeting." Taiki said as we opened the door to the studio we are using for the day.  
"Hey George, I wrote a new song wanna look at it?" I asked  
"Yes, let me see it." He answered  
I handed him the sheet of paper, and he looked at it.  
"This is good. I want to put it on the album, but I want to release it as a single first." He said  
We got into the booth and started singing

one more night

All: Ooooohhhh X2

Seiya: You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Yaten: But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

All:So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Taiki:Trying to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Trying to tell you to stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Yaten: But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

All: So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Taiki and yaten: Ooooooh X4  
Seiya:Yeah, baby give me one more night [x3]

Seiya: But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

All: So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
Yatehn: (Yeah, baby give me one more night)

Oooooh X3  
Seiya: So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Yaten: yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (Yaten: yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (Yaten: yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yaten:yeah, yeah)

"Great job boys. Now do this song." And handed us one of Taiki's songs.

Secrets

Seiya: I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

Taiki: 'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

All: Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Yaten: My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

Seiya: And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

All:Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Taiki:Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

All:So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All: So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away

Good job guys, lets do this song now." And handed us a song that Yaten wrote  
The big bang

(Taiki: Oh, baby)  
Seiya: I don't wanna lie,  
I'm gonna take what you're giving  
'Cause I know you're willing,  
To take me all the way..you got me right here.  
Combustible. And I can't wait to finally explode.

All: The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,  
When all the stars collide, in this universe inside.  
The big big bang _[3x]_

Yaten: Some people like to talk. but I'm into doing,  
What I feel like doing, when I'm inspired.  
So, if we take a walk down, the beach tonight,  
I bet we could light up the sky.

All: The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,  
When all the stars collide, in this universe inside.  
The big big bang _[3x]_

Taiki: Take it from me, I don't wanna be, mummified,  
Sometimes I feel so isolated,  
I wanna die. and now take it from me, if you got it.  
Every time, so baby,  
Bring your body here, next to mine.  
Next to mine!

Yaten: I don't wanna dream!  
I just wanna live!  
So baby, not lets miss this thing!

Seiya: The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,  
When all the stars collide, in this universe inside.  
The big big bang _[3x]_

All:Hit me, big big big bang.  
Woah babe X3  
"Good job boys, now this last song for the day." And handed us one of my songs

Love like woe

All: Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!

Taiki: I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense

Seiya: I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Yaten: 'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

All: 'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?  
She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Seiya: It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kickin' into gear when I see that face

Yaten: You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

All: 'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?  
She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Taiki: Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Seiya: Because we only have one life  
The timing and the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (Yaten: We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (Taiki: We'll be just fine)

All: She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Yaten: Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

All: She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Seiya: Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

"Good job boys. See you tomorrow after school 4:30. We should Have the song up on the radio by sometime this week." George said

We walked out of the studio and started our long walk to the temple.  
"How do you think the meeting is going to go?" asked Yaten  
"I honestly don't know." I answered  
"We still need to get a car. What kind of car should we get?" Asked Taiki  
"An automobile that moves." I said  
"Why thank you captain obvious." Taiki said sarcastically  
"You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm." I retorted  
"I say we get a sports car." Yaten spoke up  
"What kind?" Taiki asked  
"Aston martin?" I asked  
"Sure. We can get that after the meeting." Taiki  
We started our walk to the shrine which didn't take long because the studio was close to the shine. It took us a total of fifteen minutes, five to get there and ten minutes to walk up those long stairs.  
"Raye, why do you have to have so many stairs?" I asked tiredly  
"To put people like you into shape." She answered  
"Hey, I'm in shape! I'm on the football team!" I protested  
"Hey baby, okay now that we are all here it's time to transform moon imperial crystal power"  
"Venus crystal power"  
"Mars crystal power"  
"Mercury crystal power"  
"Saturn crystal power"  
"Pluto crystal power"  
"Neptune crystal power"  
"Uranus crystal power"  
"Fighter crystal power"  
"Healer crystal power"  
"Maker crystal power" We all transformed just in time for the Zodiacs to arrive.

_I was walking in my princess dress that I wore almost a thousand years ago. I was on the moon, looking at my old home that got destroyed. I saw my mom, queen Serenity, and a woman next to her that looked just like her, but with white/sliver dumplings. _  
_"Selene." I gasped_  
_"Hello princess Serenity." She said back_  
_"Mom." I whispered_  
_"Hello daughter." My mother replied_  
_"We would like to stay and chat but we don't have much time." Goddess Selene spoke up,_  
_"We came here to tell you that you can trust the Zodiacs. They will protect you until there last breath." My mother told me_  
_"Okay, I will. What about Queen Zelda. How do I stop her?" I asked_  
_"I'm sorry dear, but we can't tell you that, but what we can tell you is that when you feel is the right time say Moon Cosmos power okay? It will help you." Goddess Selene answered_  
_"Alright, I will." I said_  
_"You have a long way ahead of you my dear. We are so proud of you. You and Princess Seiya were meant for each other." Selene said_  
_"Pincess Seiya? Seiya isn't a Princess." I said_  
_"Your memories from the Silver millennium will come back to you and the scouts. The ones I gave you I altered them. You will find out why I did that. I'm so sorry" My mother told me_  
_"Its okay, don't worry, You probably had a good reason to do it." I spoke_  
_"We must go now. Goodbye my daughter." My mother said. Then they faded. _

I woke up to the sun shining in my room. Ugh! What time is it?  
"Luna what time is it?" I asked my already awake cat.  
"10 o'clock dear." She answered me  
I need to get dressed. I thought. I stretched my muscles and got up to take a shower. I used me strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair and my apple scented shaving cream to to put all over my legs to shave my legs. I then used my pomegranate scented body wash to my my body and to shave my armpits. You know, a girl has to smell good. I got out of the shower and put on my clothes for the day. I put on some denim jean short shorts, gray chuck taylors, and my paris tee. I put my hair in my original style, or as Seiya calls it Dumpling style. I walked out the door with Luna at my side.  
"How do you think the Zodiacs and scouts will actually get along?" I asked  
"Lets hope, because if Panther is anything like Queen Zelda, we will definitely need the help we can get." Luna told me. for the rest of the walk, we walked in silence. Both of us were thinking about possible scenarios that can happen today.  
We got to the temple and I was met with a bone crushing hug from a certain blonde haired twin.  
"Serena!" Mina yelled  
"Can't breath." I gasped  
"Ops! Sorry!" then she let me go. We walked inside the temple and I saw that Amara had her back turned to me. I then ran and jumped on her back and yelled, "Amara!"  
"Hello kitten." She replied. Amara then spinned us around in circles. everyone was laughing at our childish antics. Everyone heard the huffing and puffing and Seiya tired response,"Raye, why do you have to have so many stairs?"  
Rayes response was,"To put people like you into shape."  
"Hey, I'm in shape! I'm on the football team!" he protested  
"Hey baby, okay now that we are all here it's time to transform moon imperial crystal power" I said and transformed  
"Venus crystal power"  
"Mars crystal power"  
"Mercury crystal power"  
"Saturn crystal power"  
"Pluto crystal power"  
"Neptune crystal power"  
"Uranus crystal power"  
"Fighter crystal power"  
"Healer crystal power"  
"Maker crystal power" We all transformed just in time for the Zodiacs to arrive. They transported out of thin air. How did they do that? I thought to myself. I was looking at them and I saw that they had the same outfit on but in different colors. I took another looks and they looked similar, One even looked like me.  
They all kneeled down on their right knee.  
"My princess." Sailor Destiny Said  
"Zodiacs. You all may rise." I told them. They all got up.  
"Zodiacs, these are my scouts, Mercury, Venus, mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. And the starlights, Fighter, Healer, and Maker." I told them

"Trust me, we know who they are. Scouts, Starlights, Princess, these are the Zodiacs, Aquarius, Scorpio, Leo, Libra, Virgo, Taurus, Pisces, Sagittarius, Aries, Capricorn, Gemini, and Cancer." Destiny told us  
"Umm, if you are called the Zodiacs, then why are there thirteen of you guys?" Sailor Venus asked  
"There are thirteen of us because, I'm not really a zodiac to the human world. The Zodiacs were made to help guide peoples path, that is why I'm called Sailor Destiny, I help people guide to the path they take on. The zodiacs help me. Virgo helps the people that have her sign take the road they are suppose to take. Like Leo does to the people that has hers, and so do the others."

"I thought your purpose was to protect the moon kingdom family." Mars told Destiny  
"Thats our other purpose. We have two purposes. One is to protect the moon family and the other is to help guide the people to their destiny in life." Sailor Aquarius told us  
"Why do you guys and the scouts look alike?" Asked Maker  
"Because the Zodiacs and the scouts are related. Gemini, Virgo, and Mercury are all cousins. Mars and Aries are cousins. Aquarius and Uranus are cousins. Libra, Taurus, and Venus are cousins. Jupiter and Sagittarius are and Capricorn are cousins. Neptune and Pisces are cousins. Pluto and Scorpio are cousins. Princess and Cancer are cousins. Fighter and Leo are cousins." Destiny told us. I have a cousin? Why didn't my mother tell me?  
"Do you have a cousin?" Asked Mercury  
"I do. Its Prince Endymion. You know him as Darien." Destiny told us  
"How is it possible for Leo and I to be cousins? I was not born in this Galaxy." Fighter asked  
"That is a story for another time." Leo answered  
"Why weren't you there to help with the battle with Beryl on the moon during the silver millennium? We could have used your help." Uranus asked  
"We were on a different planet in a different galaxy trying to settle a dispute. We wanted to help but we didn't make it in time" Cancer answered  
"How can we trust you? How can we know that if we were to let you guys help protect our princess she would be safe?" Neptune questioned  
"And when she was reborn why didn't you protect her then? Or when we were fighting Beryl, , Galaxia, Nehellenia, Dark moon kingdom, or Mistress nine? You didn't protect her then did you now? So why come now? We perfectly fine protecting her and always will be so we clearly don't need your help. " Uranus told them  
The Zodiacs laughed. "Silly little Scouts. You think you are all tough, strong and powerful. We have been watching Princess serenity sense the day she was born. If she was in trouble and needed her help we would have helped, but since you guys have been there to help her we didn't see fit to come down. Know this scouts, we will do anything to protect our princess, ANYTHING." Destiny said  
"Is that a threat I hear?" Healer asked  
Then a whole argument appeared. The scouts and starlights yelling at the Zodiacs and the Zodiacs yelling back. It was so loud and cluttered I couldn't hear what they were yelling, but I knew what they were yelling about. Me. It was getting so annoying. It was getting on my last nerve. I couldn't take it anymore. I tapped my staff to the ground twice and yelled, " Crater shake!" and the ground shook making the Zodiacs, starlights, and scouts jump and stopped talking. "Finally, you stopped talking. Took you long enough. Now that I have all of your attention I have some things I have to say. First of all it is not any of yalls decision to protect me. Its my choice, and I pick all of you guys. No ifs ands or Buts about it. If you have a problem with this voice it now." I said  
"Princess you can't do this! You don't know anything about them!" Uranus yelled  
"I can. I trust them. My mom and Goddess Selene came into my dreams last night. They told me that I can trust the Zodiacs and that we will be regaining are memories from the Silver Millennium." I told them  
"I have my eyes on you Zodiacs. One wrong move you will never be able to protect my princess again. We clear?" Uranus declared  
"You and Aquarius are so alike, Uranus."  
"I do not act like her!" Aquarius and Uranus yelled at the same time. The turned and look at each other glared, and huffed. Everyone laughed at their childish antics. In turn, they glared at us.  
"What are we going to do about our new enemy? " Mercury asked  
"All we know is that she will do anything to have every destiny crystal out there in her hands. She is powerful, and evil. We believe someone is taking over her body, but we don't know who." Gemini answered

"Okay, we find out where she is hiding. who is taking over her, how to get that person out, Free her minions, and save the world." Sound like a plan for right now?" I asked  
"Sounds good to me." Saturn said. Everyone nodded their head in approval.  
"Alright, next meeting will be held here in two weeks, Saturday at twelve. Alright, have a good rest of your day." I said and untransformed. We all walked off do our own things. I decided to take a walk around town to think about things. The thing about Seiya being a princess or prince. I wondered how they altered my memories and cut her out. Then I got sucked into a memory.

_I was in my princess form walking in my old home that wasn't destroyed. 'This must a memory before Beryl came and destroyed it' I thought. My feet took me to the entrance and their a saw Seiya. She was wearing a red blouse, black tight slacks, and red heels. I ran into her arms and yelled, "Seiya! I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me that long again!" _  
_"I'm sorry I had to leave for a long time Dumpling, I missed you so much to! I will try not to my love." _  
_"How was your trip?" I asked_  
_"Long and boring. I'm glad that is my last one for the next few months." She answered_  
_"I'm glad to, I get to spend more time with you." I replied we started to walk to the main garden area and sat me down on one of the benches and she sat down right next to me._  
_"Dumpling do you remember how we met?" Seiya asked_  
_"Yes, we met right here actually. We ran into each other while our parents were talking. We fell onto the ground and I was ontop of you. You said and I quote, 'Well if you just wanted to kiss me you could have just asked.' Your poor parents they were begging my mom to accept their apology of their cocky daughter." _  
_"Okay, okay, I get it, you remember. Anyways, I was thinking we could make some new memories here." Seiya got down on one knee. Oh my Selene. _  
_"Serenity I have known you for years. You have put up with my cocky side and you put me in my place. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my Shining moon, and I am your blazing sun and together we are twinkling stars. We have had our good times and our bad times, but no matter what we always got stronger in the end. without further ado, Princess Serenity, will you marry me?" I had tears down my face I was shaking my head yes and I yelled, "YES!" She put the ring on my left finger. it had four circles as the suns,four stars, and, four small crescent moons, then it had a big circle as a sun and a big crescent moon. "I love it. I love you." and then I jumped into her arms and kissed her._

I sat down by a tree and had my head in my hands. I had a lot of fucking thinking to do. fucking great. just great. If I got engaged to her in the past would I in the feature? Or would it be the exact opposite I HATE THINKING! I just want to cry. I felt Strong arms come around me. "Dumpling what's the matter?" I know that voice its Seiya! He sat me on his lap and I told him everything in the dream (besides the moon cosmos power part because I didn't know If I was suppose to) to the flashback on the moon.  
"I was the princess of the sun? I mean I knew I was hot but not that hot." Seiya tried to be funny.  
"Seiya that wasn't funny. This is serious. I am freaking out. What if we don't get engaged in the feature some people want us to? What if people break us-" Seiya shut me up with a short but meaningful kiss.  
"Dumpling, calm down, we don't know know what will happen with us in the feature, let us we fall in love, get married and have kids okay?" Seiya asked  
"Okay." I said I leaned forward and pressed my lips on his. It was short but meaningful, just like the last one.

_Wow it has been so long sense I have updated last. But heeey, I'm back! Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me in your review! Love you guys! _  
- Shelbysaysohai  
_ Songs in this Chapter_  
_1. One more night by Maroon5 _  
_2. Secrets by One republic _  
_3. The Big Bang by Rock Mafia_  
_4. Love Like Woe by The ready Set_


End file.
